


在低潮，在谷底

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 简单来说就是1783年美国打赢独立战争之后签署巴黎条约时罗莎和弗朗西斯之间发生的事⋯⋯？内含打酱油的艾米丽，还有精神比较崩溃的罗莎。中间不停出现回忆杀，所以看起来会比较混乱⋯⋯说是R18但其实并不是太糟糕。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 历史背景：《巴黎条约》（英文：Treaty of Paris (1783)）是1783年9月3日，美国与英国在巴黎签署的和平条约。

一

“恭喜你，艾米丽。你终于独立了。”  
弗朗西斯在这个新生国家的前面，带领着她走在凡尔赛宫长长的走廊上。艾米丽走在后面东张西望，看着白色墙壁上金色的花纹、洛可可风的华丽雕塑，和地上厚厚的地毯。  
她是由清教徒养大的，并没有那么多钱可以这样奢侈一把，这对她来说是只在书里见过的新鲜玩意儿。  
弗朗西斯停下脚步回过头来，笑着看着四处张望的艾米丽。“让你大开眼界了？”  
“⋯⋯有意见吗？我们那边可没有这些花哨的东西。”艾米丽差点儿撞上他的后背。被当成没见过世面的乡巴佬让她很不爽，表情看起来十分窘迫。  
弗朗西斯不禁大笑起来。“哎呀，真是对不起，我没有要嘲笑你的意思。”真是个什么想法都往脸上写的孩子，他想。  
这一点和她的姐姐完全不一样。  
“那么，你觉得怎么样？”  
“华丽、优美，但我不喜欢。”完全没想过隐瞒，艾米丽把自己的真实想法毫不客气的说了出来。“太过繁杂了，反而让人觉得像是累赘。”  
“哈哈⋯⋯毫不让人吃惊的回答呢。‘那个人’也不喜欢洛可可，不愧是她养大的孩子。”  
“⋯⋯”艾米丽皱起眉头，表情严肃起来。  
“别那么不高兴，艾米丽。”他无视了她的不满，继续向前走。“你再怎么讨厌罗莎，这也是事实。”  
艾米丽跨步跟了上来。“我已经不再是她的附属了。”响亮的声音在走廊上回荡。“我跟她不一样，不要把我和她混为一谈。”  
“过去的事是既定的事实，再怎么样也无法否定。”走进房间，女仆走过来招待他们。弗朗西斯在桌子一边的沙发上坐了下来。“要咖啡还是要茶？”  
“当然是咖啡，还用说吗，我前不久才把成吨的茶叶通通扔海里去。”  
“⋯⋯连她爱喝的东西，你都因此不想碰吗？”  
“当然。”艾米丽的表情严肃认真得就像在做晨间祷告。  
“真是有趣。”弗朗西斯喝了一口刚送上来的茶水，翘起二郎腿。“你完全没有顾虑，似乎想说什么就说什么。这果然是因为年轻吧。”  
“我不像你们。”艾米丽一口灌下半杯咖啡。“我没有什么可以失去的东西。相反，如果不大声呐喊，永远也得不到想要的事物。比如自由。”  
“自由啊⋯⋯”弗朗西斯摇了摇杯子，看着杯中的液体，出神地悄声低语。“⋯⋯⋯⋯如果你都能做到的话，说不定我也⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”他回以一个微笑。“这是了不起的成果，你完成得很漂亮，不管怎样，你也不用感到内疚⋯⋯”

“我看起来有感到内疚吗。”  
弗朗西斯一时失语，他看着那张年轻的脸。那双坚定的蓝色眼睛毫无忌讳地看着他。  
他抬起头来，望着装饰华丽的天花板。

啊啊⋯⋯，罗莎，她果然⋯⋯很像你。

二

绿眼睛的少女被拖到跟她差不多大的少年面前。她咒骂着，虽然蓝眼睛的少年听不懂她在说什么，但他确信那绝不是什么好话。  
“放弃吧。”他居高临下地望着她，声音带着与他表面年龄不符的威严。“你输了。”  
罗莎不说话，她的脸上混着污渍和血水，金色长发扎成的麻花辫凌乱得将近散开，脖子和锁骨处有着大大小小的伤口。士兵按着她的肩膀，她咬紧牙关紧盯着弗朗西斯。  
真像是一头年幼的狮子，他想。  
像是一头瘦小而无力的、却难以驯服的幼狮。

三

“你喜欢她。”  
“什么？”  
“得了吧别装傻，你喜欢她，你喜欢罗莎·柯克兰。让我猜一下，你是不是因此去找了个金发碧眼的冷漠情人来寻求安慰？”  
弗朗西斯听了十分尴尬，但艾米丽显然想要追问到底。  
“⋯⋯能当面对别人说出这种话来的人也只有你了⋯⋯”

"少来。"艾米丽冲他翻了个白眼。“都是大叔了还为自己的情史害臊？”  
“这也太让哥哥我伤心了！！”他夸张地捂住胸口。“明明我还年轻！”  
艾米丽又翻了个白眼给他。  
“那你猜是不是？”  
“我看到过。”  
“⋯⋯”

“你和她打得火热，做‘那档子事’的时候。”  
弗朗西斯冷汗直流。“什⋯⋯什么时候？”  
“这可是我的童年阴影，你得赔偿我。”弗朗西斯听了，尴尬地摸摸鼻尖。“你们俩当时连门都忘关紧了，我半夜起来找水喝的时候⋯⋯”

“停停停！！”弗朗西斯慌忙伸手制止她。“够了别说了⋯⋯”

“要是觉得羞耻当时就谨慎一点啊，在这之后我才发现之前的自己有多么迟钝，想来每次你跟她在一起时都在⋯⋯动手动脚⋯⋯，但我有一件事搞不明白。既然你喜欢她⋯⋯”

艾米丽倾身向前，睁大那双蓝色的眼睛看着他。  
“那你为什么要伤害她？”  
“⋯⋯你不明白。”弗朗西斯沉默了几秒，声音变得平静下来。“有时候⋯⋯这是两码事。”  
“是吗。”艾米丽没有追问下去，她可没兴趣管他们之间的事。弗朗西斯和罗莎之间的那点儿烂俗情事，早就在酒馆里和欧洲的那群“前辈们”喝酒的时候听过无数回，再咀嚼也咀嚼不出什么东西来了。她最后只是觉得那真是荒谬而又引人发笑。  
所谓爱情这种东西，也不过如此罢了。

四

“你的‘爱情’也不过如此罢了。”  
这是再又一次弗朗西斯向罗莎诉说情话的时候，罗莎回应他的话。  
“你对多少女人说出过同样的话？”罗莎俯身向前，睁大眼睛盯着坐在椅子上的弗朗西斯。“你那挂在口边的爱有什么了不起？不过是你剥削利用别人的借口罢了。”  
“别再说出那个字了。”她转身离去，眼睛中完全不掩饰自己对他的鄙视和厌恶。“从你口中听到这个词，让我感到恶心。”

五

弗朗西斯承认，虽然现在是在举行严肃的政治会谈，但他的心思完全不在这上面。  
在利用完新生的国家打击联合王国之后，他的上司和其他欧洲国家们大概会想着怎么从成果中分一块更大的蛋糕。艾米丽将会迎来她获得新生后的当头一棒——昔日帮助她的人转手就开始跟她争夺利益了。  
他本以为罗莎不会来，对那个争抢好胜的女人来说，在众人面前这样丢尽颜面还不如让她去死。她大概会打发她的兄弟或随便哪个人来完成这个工作吧。但她还是出现了，而且看起来极其镇定。  
简直是镇定过头了，镇定到让人觉得痴呆麻木的地步了。  
在所有的会面之中，弗朗西斯笑着去和来宾讲着客套话，与自己的好友谈笑，但视线其实一直追着罗莎。  
她到底怎么样了？  
上一次见到她时她在雨中、在艾米丽的枪口之下哭得一塌糊涂，那神情简直就像个被抛弃的孩子。  
再上一次见到她是在她将那一堆文件扔在自己脸上的时候。她的表情简直就像要把他的皮给扒了一般，她气势汹汹地表示等她把眼下的麻烦解决完第一个收拾的就是他。  
然而她连第一个“麻烦”都没摆平，事实上她简直是败得灰头土脸，她的新仇旧恨太多了，树敌也太多了。弗朗西斯只不过是轻轻一提议一挑拨，想要打击她的人就聚过来帮他的忙了。  
他承认这听起来很矛盾：是他把她推到此等境地的，但他现在又开始关心起她的状况来了。

六

把手指甲中的污垢清理干净，将手掌心的厚茧刮去，方便活动的粗布衣服被换去，她穿上法国制的、绣着花边的长裙。头发？头发不用扎起来，她的模样不过还是个少女。  
事以至此，哈罗德国王战死在黑斯廷斯的战场上，弓箭射进他的眼睛里，温热的血洒在初秋尚还绿油油的草地上。她亲眼见证了昔日国王的死亡，来自诺曼底的公爵终于成为了新的国王。  
弗朗西斯笑着看着她这幅新的模样，弯下身凑了过来。他的睫毛长又翘，微卷的金发衬着他白皙的脸颊。他明明比她更像女人，他明明比她更漂亮。  
她被告诫要遵守礼仪，他们在她的脑袋里灌输了各种各样乱七八糟的东西，包括新的语言。  
仇恨在她的心里酝酿着，她站在那里盯着他，眼睛里闪着黑色的火花。  
她最终选择忍耐，她不得不忍耐。她提起裙摆，低下头去，嘴里吐出刻意保留了口音的法语问候语。

七

艾米丽兴奋地在一纸公文上签下了自己的名字，这个结果来得不算艰难也不算轻松。这场漫长战争加谈判的结果比她在尝试前想象得多，又比她在胜利后想象得少。但不管怎么说，她成功了，她如愿以偿得到了想要的东西。她，艾米丽·F·琼斯，最初被英格兰的清教徒所养大，现在终于摆脱了她的母亲，带着在她的扶持下的经济成果和被自己改造过的英语，成为了一个新的国家。  
她的母亲——她的母国，坐在对面。而她却完全不在意她，艾米丽现在所期望从罗莎那里得到的是一个签名，她兴致勃勃，完全不去，或是无法掩饰自己的情绪。  
这丫头⋯⋯

弗朗西斯站在她们两个中间，负责主持这场简短的仪式，毕竟她们之间的签名只是个象征，真正重要的安排早已在人类之间定下了。  
他用余光瞟着罗莎，她还是面无表情，从他的视角看下去能看到她的刘海和紧闭的嘴唇。  
谈判结束，接下来就是政治家、贵族之间无聊的宴会了。  
弗朗西斯作为巴黎的主人应当在场，本应是这样，他之前还答应艾米丽到时教她在社交场合的行事技巧和方法的。  
但他打心底里觉得无法这样做，他的目光一直跟随着罗莎。  
他是个无法欺骗自己的人。  
于是当宴会在进行时，艾米丽只有被众多陌生面孔包围而不知所措的份了。

“罗莎？”弗朗西斯开口交了她的名字，觉得自己的声音有些颤抖，一开口差点把舌头给咬到，他已经有好些时候没有叫过她的名字了。在这些天的场合里他只能叫她英格兰女士。  
罗莎停下脚步，背对着他，本就单薄的身形在现在看来更加消瘦。  
他们一前一后站在走廊上。远离了会场，只有他们两个人的地方显得那么安静。  
“什么事，法兰西。”她侧过头，也不去看身后的人。声音听起来空虚又沙哑。  
“罗莎⋯⋯”弗朗西斯看着她，不禁痛苦地叹息，但那在罗莎听起来只是矫揉造作的虚假。“别这样⋯⋯”

他看着罗莎单薄的背影，不自觉地伸出手去。  
“别碰我⋯⋯！”罗莎猛地转过身来打开他的手。弗朗西斯愣住了。  
那张苍白的脸上写满着屈辱与痛苦。  
好像下一秒眼泪就要决堤一般，好像下一秒就要被绝望压垮一般。  
“你怎么⋯⋯？”

“啊啊，这有什么好吃惊的⋯⋯”罗莎的脸色铁青，说话有些喘不过气来，就像一个处于病危状态的绝症病人。“这可是你的杰作啊⋯⋯”

她艰难地说着，脸上浮现出扭曲的苦笑，暗沉的眼睛中有着泪水。  
“怎么，把我逼到这番境地还不够，还要来嘲笑我这幅狼狈可悲的模样吗？！”  
“罗莎⋯⋯”

“闭嘴，别叫我的名字！！”  
“别以为我不知道，是你教唆她这么做的⋯⋯要不是你这一切就不会发生！！”  
“为什么⋯⋯！”泪水几乎就要夺眶而出。痛苦在她的胸中燃烧，她将怒火和怨气都倾泻在眼前这个男人身上。  
弗朗西斯露出心疼又着急的表情，他抓住了她的手，倾身与她拉进距离。  
“别这样，罗莎⋯⋯”

“放开我！混蛋！我恨⋯⋯！！”

混乱之中弗朗西斯给了罗莎一个吻，（天杀的，那时他的脑袋一定是糊掉了）把这句他丝毫不想听到的话堵在嘴里，但那也只是嘴唇之间的轻轻接触罢了，他不敢用力。

“你听到什么了吗？！”  
走廊上远远传来脚步声和人声人语。弗朗西斯对凡尔赛宫在熟悉不过了，他转身扭动了一扇门的把手，赶忙躲了起来，连同罗莎也一起拉了进去。  
“果然是错觉⋯⋯？”

“这个时间这里怎么会有人！快回去吧，不然要挨骂了。”  
脚步声渐渐远去，弗朗西斯暗暗松了一口气。他和罗莎一起站在这个不大的卧室里，双手握在一起。  
罗莎呆呆地站在那里，也不知道是被刚刚那一吻还是那一推给搞懵了。  
“罗莎⋯⋯”弗朗西斯低下头不厌其烦地、轻声叫着她的名字。  
“⋯⋯我恨你。”罗莎张口把刚刚未能出口的话语补完。  
“我知道。”弗朗西斯苦笑着看着她，在这种情况下，回以什么样的话语都显得苍白无力。  
“我恨你。你这个混蛋，我恨你。”她说着，泪水从眼眶里流下，极力镇定的样子显得狼狈又憔悴，然后，她拉着弗朗西斯的衣领吻了过去。

八

罗莎第一次做爱时和弗朗西斯躺在林间的草地上，她的身下是弗朗西斯铺到地上的柔软织物，她能闻到草地散发出的阵阵清香——这味道她从小闻到大，她能听到小溪里的水流在哗哗作响。尚且年少的弗朗西斯有着比一般少女还要美丽的精致面孔。他笑着看着她，轻声叫着她的名字，赞美着她，手指梳理着她淡金色的头发——已在时间的流逝下渐渐显得不再那么干枯的头发。  
弗朗西斯凑过去吻了罗莎，罗莎依旧是绷着脸，面无表情。即使卸下弓箭和武器、换上及地的长裙、满手的厚茧和伤疤在时间的滋润下渐渐消失，她还是那个内心麻木而伤痛、看起来严肃又阴沉的罗莎。  
弗朗西斯有信心能把她冷漠的面具拨下，他轻柔地把罗莎压倒在身下。  
“我不是那种女人。”罗莎直愣愣地盯着弗朗西斯的脸。“我不是那些围绕在你身边的贵妇人。”  
少年模样的弗朗西斯捧起她的脸，中长的金发和湛蓝的眼睛让他显得漂亮而优雅。他的嘴唇吐露出轻柔的情话。  
“你是不一样的，我的罗莎。”他弯下腰去，看着身下人死气沉沉的眼睛。  
“你是特别的。”

弗朗西斯的温柔令罗莎烦躁又火大，她宁愿弗朗西斯粗暴地对待她。嘴唇叠在一起摩擦着，就这样已经让罗莎紧张起来，她的呼吸不由自主地加快。感受到身下身体的僵硬，弗朗西斯的眼里泛起无言的笑意，在罗莎的嘴唇边轻啄了几下。  
亲吻、爱抚，耳边的情话和炙热的吐息，罗莎喘着气低下头，身体泛起异样的感觉，她并不是没有体验过快感，但这跟自慰的感觉完全不一样，弗朗西斯进入她的身体时，深入的感觉让她的肌肉紧绷起来。弗朗西斯的手指抚过她的苍白的肌肤，安慰她放松下来。罗莎并不买账，她两手搭在弗朗西斯的肩上，对方中长的微卷金发拂过她的脸，她绷直脚尖夹紧了双腿，不住地喘息着。  
心里想着的却是怎么杀掉这个男人。

九

弗朗西斯轻柔地吻了吻她的的脸颊，她的脸颊被泪水打湿了，变得又湿又咸。  
过了一会儿，弗朗西斯又迟疑地在她的脸颊上落下一个吻。“你确定要这样吗？”  
“啰嗦。”罗莎坐在他的腿上，手搭着他的肩膀，眼里依然含着泪水。  
“这让我感觉像是在利用你⋯⋯”

“你早就开始利用我了，你都利用过我好几百回了。”她说着，凑过去盯着他  
弗朗西斯只觉得回什么话都显得难堪尴尬，他开始小心地吻着罗莎的唇。一下又一下，耳边尽是她混乱的吐息。  
好像一用力怀里的人就会坏掉似的，他的力道轻柔，隔着布料抚摸着她的身体。她的身体比上一次他们做的时候更加单薄消瘦，甚至有些硌手。他脱下她身上的长裙，看着她全身的皮肤显得毫无血色，苍白无力，有些地方还带着这场她彻彻底底输掉的战争中所落下的伤。  
“少用这种怜悯的眼神看着我，我不需要你的同情。”弗朗西斯还未说出任何回应的话语，罗莎就伸手拉开了弗朗西斯的衬衫衣领，把手伸进他的衣服里，按着他的胸膛。  
这就是他认识的罗莎，她再狼狈再窘迫，也不会向别人示弱。  
他将罗莎放倒在床单上，从她的嘴唇一路吻到胸口，手指轻触她的大腿。  
她颤抖起来，终于对眼前的人有了些许反应，手插进对方的金色发丝中。  
弗朗西斯的床技还是一如既往的好，他在床上娴熟地爱抚伴侣的身体，注意着对方的反应，而罗莎和他又再互相了解不过了——不论是灵魂还是身体。罗莎呻吟着，眼泪又顺着脸颊流了下来，越流越多。弗朗西斯轻声说着安慰的话，吻吻她的嘴唇，手指触碰着她的私处，又照例挑逗着她的敏感点。  
但当他进入她的身体里的时候，之前的前戏就像没有用一样，罗莎突然大口地喘起气来，她的眼睛睁得大大的，空洞的眼里蓄满泪水。  
“啊⋯⋯”

他慢慢律动起来，两人的气息交织在一起，温热的吐息洒在对方的脸上。  
“没事的⋯⋯罗莎⋯⋯没事的⋯⋯”

“啊⋯⋯！！呜啊⋯⋯！！”

就像陈年失修的老锁一般，有什么的东西正在慢慢瓦解。  
“表露出来也没关系⋯⋯哭出来吧⋯⋯”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
泪水倾泻而下，罗莎难掩自己的悲痛之情。她痛哭着，声音被抽插的节奏弄得断断续续，伸手捂住自己湿润的眼睛。

十

从征服者威廉到狮心王查理，盎格鲁—萨克逊时代的痕迹被慢慢抹去，但“英格兰”这个名字越发越深入人心。  
“英格兰。”查理国王叫她。  
“陛下。”罗莎同样回以毫无感情的话语，连礼也不想行。  
法国来的国王不喜欢她，也不喜欢这片土地。他只不过是把她当做一个钱袋子罢了——国王喜欢打仗，打仗又需要税金，他从不过问政事，只是将在这片土地上征得的税收，大量的耗费在战争之中。  
“英格兰。”她转身离去，却又一次被坐在王座上的国王叫住。“法兰西要来了。”  
“⋯⋯是。”她回应得很平静。  
但已经在背地里狠狠地咬牙皱起眉头。

“罗莎。”  
弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地俯下身，将她耳边的金发撩到耳后。  
玫瑰园里的花香馥郁，他摘下一朵别在她的头上。  
“罗莎，你真漂亮。”他笑着说出这句话。罗莎冷着脸眯起眼眼睛看着他。  
他捧起她的脸，低下头去与她接吻。他喜欢看着罗莎冷漠的表情一点点瓦解的样子。由浅到深的亲吻让罗莎的呼吸越来越急促，原本苍白的脸也染上了红晕。  
“你真美⋯⋯”

弗朗西斯把她抱在怀里，罗莎睁着眼睛，目光越过弗朗西斯的肩膀看着远处的景色。  
他的亲吻和爱抚就像毒药一样，慢慢渗入人心。  
但再迷人又怎样，她无时无刻不想把他一脚踢回到海峡对面去。  
她始终还是讨厌他。

十一

“我真是太愚蠢了。”  
性事过后，罗莎光着身子侧躺在床上，也不去用被子遮盖一下自己的身体。  
“怎么可能没有你这一切就都不会发生⋯⋯种子和隐患都是我自己埋下的，这不过是我自作自受罢了。”  
“罗莎⋯⋯”

弗朗西斯坐在一旁，明明想要触碰她，却怎么也伸不出手。  
“不要只会叫我的名字，你不会说出更有用的话来吗？”  
“我不想要听花言巧语的谎言，弗朗西斯。”  
“不要居高临下地可怜我，我不需要那种虚假的同情。说实话吧，不然你只是在侮辱我。”  
阳光照不到房间里，只投下一片昏暗的阴影，但罗莎却觉得这像是一种庇护，令人安心。  
“你后悔利用美利坚的独立战争打击伤害我吗？”  
“⋯⋯不，我不后悔。”  
作为邻国，他确实想要利用艾米丽挫伤她。  
这是再怎么样也无法掩盖，无法自欺欺人说是不存在的事实。  
罗莎点了点头，从床上坐了起来。弗朗西斯从背后抱住了她的腰。呼吸产生的热气洒在她的脖子上。  
不要走。  
肢体的语言和微妙的气氛向对方传达着这一点。  
不行。  
罗莎转头，轻轻在他的嘴唇上落下蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
她站起身来，拾起地上散乱的衣服，将它们穿在身上。她的表情看起来很平静，却依然难掩她的疲惫和憔悴。  
“罗莎⋯⋯”

“别这么叫我，”她走出房间，慢慢掩上门，弗朗西斯从门缝里看见她的眼睑低垂，她那祖母绿的眼睛闪着微弱的光芒。  
“叫我罗莎·柯克兰，或者是柯克兰夫人。”  
说着，她轻轻关上了门。


End file.
